


Too Many Miles

by minolyn



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve [5]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Valle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: valle, "things you said with too many miles between us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Miles

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt itself has a ton of negative connotation to it. I had a whole bunch of seriously angsty ideas for this, but I figure there are enough extremely painful sob stories in the fandom, I'd rather be a source of some light reading instead, at least this time.

It was a chilly summer’s evening, nice enough to still have the windows open and let the breeze in, but still cold enough that Calle wore a tattered, long sleeved pajama shirt to keep from discomfort. He leaned back heavily into the cushions on the sofa whilst he stared with semi interest at the film being shown on TV.

His phone lit up on the coffee table. A text. It took a few minutes for him to convince himself to shift his weight and reach for the mobile, but the thought of it possibly being Vegard finally got him moving. It indeed was him, asking if he was awake for a call. He replied the affirmative and waited expectantly. Several minutes later the phone lit up again and he swiped the screen to answer before the ringtone even had a chance to start.

“Hallo!” he said loudly, expecting the connection all the way from Australia to be terrible, but in fact Vegard’s hoarse morning voice was crystal clear when he answered, “Hey, you sound chipper.”

Calle chuckled and straightened up a bit in his seat, “Just happy to be hearing from you again. How are things ‘down under’?”

“Fucking hot, I think I’m gonna die…”

He could hear Vegard stretch and yawn a second later, “What time is it for you right now?”

“About 5:30am.”

“Aw, honey..”

“Nah, it’s fine, it’s fine.” Vegard said amid a second yawn, “In a few minutes I’ll get in the shower and wake right up. It’s a travel day, so we have to start early.”

Calle listened with a lazy smile on his face as his best friend and beloved prattled away about their newest project and its developments. It was so nice to hear his voice after so long. He’d been gone for two weeks now and there were still two more to go. He missed him terribly though his own days were filled with work and preparations for his own parts of the upcoming IKMY season. In fact, he was so busy that most nights he would fall into bed exhausted, drifting off into sleep before he could even get to feeling blue about Vegard not being there beside him. That being said, there was still many a random moment throughout the day in which he found himself wishing he could say something to Vegard, or wondering what his opinion was on something. He missed his very presence in the living room, that unnamed feeling that can only be defined as “Vegard is near”. Just listening to his voice now was instilling in him such a sense of calm that he felt he could fall asleep right there.

“You still there?”

“Mm… yeah. I should probably get in bed soon, I’ve been up pretty early myself.”

“Where are you now?”

“On sofa..”

“Do you have a blanket with you?”

“No, and the damn window’s open, I shouldn’t fall asleep like this… Come carry me to bed, Vegard.” Calle murmured, feeling himself sinking deeper and deeper into the cushions, a little sadness trickling into the pit of his stomach at the futility of his request.

“If only I could, kjære.” Vegard’s voice chuckled out of the phone, making him feel no better about it.


End file.
